Eleccion
by Hana Aino
Summary: De dónde salío la "escapada de amor" de Shimbo? Aquí mi punto de vista.


Hola! Simplemente quiero decir que es la primera vez que escribo un fic de esta genial obra. He visto ya la serie completa, por lo que está fielmente sacado de ella. AH! Te recomiendo que no lo leas si no quieres spoliers ^^ Si ya viste la serie o no te importan los spoliers, sigue adelante!  
  
Dejen reviews!! Bye bye!  
  
---------  
  
Elección  
  
Esperaba... Esperaba... Y seguía esperando. No, no llegaba. El reloj marcaba ya casi media hora de retraso... Porqué? No, no servía preguntárselo, ya lo sabía... Ella siempre fue muy miedosa. No lo entendía! Si lo amaba... porqué siempre era un NO? Porqué hacía sentir como que todo esto estuviera mal? No, no lo estaba! Se amaban... o no? No dudaba de él, pero sí de ella porque siempre lograba poner tensas las situaciones... Como si fueran dos chicos malos haciendo alguna maldad... Que en parte lo era... No importa, nada importaba... Porqué él amaba a Shimizu Takako. Ese era el punto. Pero ya no le valía seguir esperándola allí en el parque de niños donde se habían "encontrado" por primera vez... Tranquilamente y con la cabeza baja volvió a su casa. Directamente a dormir, no quería saber más de este mundo por hoy. Sabía que ella era lo suficientemente astuta como para escoderse, y buscarla no le serviría de nada. Así, a las 11 pm intentó dormir. 11:10... 11:20... 11:40... Las 12 am y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sólo había una preocupación en su cabeza... y lo peor es que no dependía de él... No, no totalmente. Claro que no, ella tenía parte en esto. Ey, pero él era parte de esto también, no? Ella siempre dudaba de todo, por lo que él decidía por los dos. Él daba el punto fuerte en esta relación de ya seis meses... Entonces, sí! Esto dependía de él! Ella nunca tomaría una decisión, era su naturaleza... Bien, sólo debía obligarla a decidir... Si lo amaba, tendría que hacerla decir si quiere estar con él o no. Ya le había dicho anteriormente la posibilidad de casarse... pero ella simplemente bajó la cabeza y pidió tiempo, el cual nunca llegó... Siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar... Entonces la llevaría a un lugar donde no pudiera hacerlo. El plan estaba hecho, pero ahora debía arreglar todo... Y así, intentó conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Eran ya las 4 am... No lo logró. Su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada como para descansar. Se levantó a mirar a la calle... Se veía tan solitaria... Le habría gustado tanto que su Shimizu-sensei apareciera por ella... Pero era más que obvio que no lo haría... Estuvo mirando y recordando, pegado a la ventana. Nunca le había pasado; por primera vez, por alguien, unas locas lágrimas caían. Porqué tenía que haberse enamorado de ella? Quizás era el destino... Miró la hora: 6:30 am. Hora de levantarse! Sin muchos ánimos, se cambió de ropa, tomó su desayuno de mala gana y se fue a la escuela. Motosuwa llegó pronto. Al verlo literalmente tirado en su mesa, lo removió un poco. Un grito de horror lanzó su amigo al verle en ese estado... - "SHIMBOO!!!!" -, realmente se veía mal! Según él, simplemente no había dormido mucho... Motosuwa tampoco! Inocentemente le comentó que Shimizu-sensei había pasado la noche en su apartamento... Sólo pudo gritar... - "QUEEEE???!!!" -, y un sentimiento no muy conocido por él lo innundó por dentro: Celos, rabia, impotencia. El día de clases había terminado. Cuánto extrañaría a su Sumomo... Pero por ella lo haría. Si no soportaba a los persocons, prefería alejarse de Sumomo por un tiempo. Esperó que Hideki se fuera para poder salir sólo. Tuvo suerte que en el descanso dejara su bolso mientras iba a hablar con aquella chica sobre la tarea, sabía que su persocon estaría bien en sus manos. Ahora él le preocupaba. Según sus planes, no lo vería en algún tiempo, y eso le molestaba tanto como le entristecía. Pero todo tiene su precio. Por el camino pasó por el parque solitario. No había nadie, o eso parecía. Estaba mirando con nostalgia los columpios, cuando de pronto alguien lo llama. - "Shimbo!" - "Ta... Takako?! Qué haces acá?!" - "Pensaba que estarías aquí" -. Sin decir nada más, Takako pasó por su lado y se sentó en uno de los columpios. Él esperaba las palabras que ella no se atrevía a decir... Estuvo jugando allí, sin ninguno de los dos hablar por mucho rato. De pronto Takako puso los pies en el suelo, deteniendo el columpio. - "Vamos, te veo algo cansado, te invito a tomar un café" -. Shimbo se veía algo extrañado, pero no le haría mal un descanso de las preocupaciones. No muy lejos había una cafetería, y allí se sentaron. El silencio seguía reinando en el lugar. Sólo abrieron sus bocas para decir al mesero qué querían. Luego de la reconfortante bebida, Takako le pidió que fueran a dar una vuelta al parque de allí cerca. Shimbo se veía aún más extrañado. Qué pretendía? Con invitaciones así disculparse? Quizás buscaba una oportunidad para hablar, y él se la daría. El parque estaba bastante solitario. Simplemente caminaron un rato por el lugar. De pronto, Takako tomó la mano de Shimbo, quien al principio se asustó. Luego de caminar unos minutos de la mano, Shimbo decidió romper el silencio, ella no lo haría. - "O...ye, no entiendo bien esto... Porqué me haz invitado a tomar un café, y ahora a pasear al parque?" - "Porque así lo quería. Acaso no podía hacerlo?" -, la pregunta lo sorprendió. - "Claro que sí... " -. Era posible que estuviera intentando ignorar lo que había pasado la noche anterior? O mejor dicho... lo que no había pasado? Llegaron al final del parque. Allí habían unos bancos para sentarse, y allí mismo se sentaron. De pronto Takako habló... - "No te ves bien, ah?" - "Como?" - "Te ves muy cansado" - "Esto... anoche estuve estudiando, es por eso" -. Takako sabia que mentía, era obvio, pero Shimbo no le daría el placer de saber que estuvo esperándola y menos haciendo todo el plan que tenía preparado, no todavía. - "Ah... Veremos después el resultado en tus calificaciones" -, le sonríe. Shimbo devuelve la sonrisa. Nuevamente se quedaron sin tema de conversación. Shimbo se decidió a ya no seguir así, no valía la pena. Mejor disfrutar del momento, y tomó de la mano a su Shimizu-sensei: - "Vamos a pasear un poco más, es temprano" -. La profesora aceptó. Estuvieron juntos practicamente toda la tarde. Aunque el ambiente no era totalmente agradable, lograron pasarlo bastante bien. Shimbo logró sacar ese resentimiento que tenía al verla contenta. Ya no se sentía tan mal por el día anterior, no le servía de nada, además recordó el refran que bien dice: "Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si vuelve, es tuyo; sino, es que nunca lo fue". Ella regresó, él le importaba... Decidió simplemente no recordar lo del día anterior, y seguir con el plan. Como decírselo? No era tan facil, seguramente volvería a pedir tiempo, el cual nuevamente no llegaría. - "No, ahora no hay tiempo... " - "Qué dices, Shimbo?" - "Ehh... no, nada! Simplemente que ya va a anochecer y debo volver a casa... " - "Te voy a dejar, no está lejos" -. Era lo que él quería escuchar. Caminaron de la mano todo el camino y sin hablar. Estaban por llegar, Takako comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, igual Shimbo, los dos sabían que era ahora el momento. Al mismo tiempo los dos dijeron: "Oye, Shimbo/Takako... " - "Habla tú" -, dijo Takako. - "Seguro lo tuyo es más importante, dime" -. Se quedaron allí, media calle del apartamento. - "Yo... simplemente... Ah... no sé cómo empezar... Yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer... " - "No tienes que hacerlo... " - "Pero es que, no es justo... Siempre que tenemos la oportunidad, yo lo hecho a perder... No creas que yo no... " -, Takako comenzó a llorar. - "Eeey! No llores! No me gusta verte así... " -. Estuvo unos segundos tratando de contener las lágrimas. Cuando estuvo mejor, siguió hablando. - "Yo no quería... me gustaría haber ido, pero soy una cobarde... Una maldita cobarde... " - "No lo eres. Simplemente eres tímida, pero no te trates tan mal" - "Es cierto lo que digo! Yo simplemente quería que supieras que... yo te amo de verdad, si ayer no fui no fue porque no te amara... " - "Eso lo sé al ver tus ojos... Ayer... tenía mi bolso listo, con él fui a esperarte por si algo ocurría... " - "Shimbo... " - "De hecho, todavía lo traigo conmigo. Tú tienes el tuyo desde tu visita con Motosuwa?" -, no sabía qué responder, pero no era el momento para mentir. - "Sí... lo traigo conmigo... " - "No hay tiempo, Takako... yo ya te he expresado mis sentimientos, pero no he recibido respuesta. Ahora no te dejaré escapar... Vámonos, vámonos lejos, donde nadie nos moleste y podamos conversar tranquilos sobre nuestro futuro juntos, y estar solos... Completamente solos" - "Pe... ro... " - "Takako, él te intoxica... Sé libre, si él no supo aprovecharte, que se entere que aquí hay alguien más que te ama y sabrá como tratarte... No me iré con Sumomo, lo juro... " - "Pero yo... no sé... " - "Tú me amas?" - "Como a nadie... " - "Qué te detiene, por Dios?!! Vámonos y seamos felices juntos!" -. Se escuchaba tan bien... No pudo soportarlo, y abrazó a Shimbo, el chico que sí estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella... Con su cabeza en su pecho, asintió. "No llores... no estoy llorando... es la lluvia... alguien puede estar viendo... no importa, yo ya me decidí... ", palabras que salían de ellos mientras una figura observaba asustada... Y se besaron. Fue como la firma del pacto de amor que habían hecho. En tanto se separaron, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron rumbo a un lugar donde tomar alguna locomoción. Rumbo a donde? Shimbo ya tenía todo preparado, se irían a las aguas termales cerca de las montañas, donde ella podría pensar tranquilamente y decidir... Decidir entre la felicidad total de estar con su ser amado, matando todo su miedo e inseguridades, o seguir el triste camino de la soledad junto a una persona que literalmente la había cambiado por una persocon, una simple máquina sin sentimientos... y la cual es capaz de hacer todo lo que su dueño quiera, menos amar...  
  
--------  
  
Bueno, qué tal? A mí me gustó. Desde que terminé de ver Chobits quise escribir cómo fue la idea de la "escapada por amor" de Shimbo.  
  
Por favor. reviews! O Quiero saber si les gustó!  
  
Bueno, Eso es todo ^^ Jane!! 


End file.
